The Town of Whistleton
October 31st, 1995 The forest used to be a peaceful place. That was before everything went wrong. So today me and my friend are planning an assignment for our history class. So we studied about an old mining town. The name of the town was Whistleton. See, the town of Whistleton used to be a very happy place. Children always playing outside and no one ever needing to lock their doors. There was no crime, no murder, just happiness. My friend, Jacob, and I were both kind of shocked how there was not as many deaths as we thought there would be, being that it was a mining town. But this place was swallowed by the forest. I always thought the forest was a happy place. Other than little kid shows always make the forest look out to be with angry trees. We didn't get very many facts when researching Whistleton, but what we did find out is what happened to everyone. Apparently, a trade delivery was ruined by a plague that found its way into the supplies. This plague managed to be a lot worse than it sounded. Because this plague practically made them into zombies. These zombies changed everything for them. They started experiencing insane chills, very rough, cracked, and peeling skin, some crazy ass hair loss, and then, they started eating each other. These are obviously the traits of a fucking zombie. I was thinking that it was crazy that zombies could actually be real, so Jacob and I had to get a "closer" look into this. Jacob and I decided to go talk to our history teacher, Mr. Schnoll. When we asked him about it he told us explicitly to NOT go searching for that old town. God, I wish we had listened to him. But we couldn't stay away. The next day, Jacob and I rounded up some of our friends to come along on our adventure to find this old mining town, so we set up and headed out. Of course my parents didn't really care that I was disappearing for a few days to go on a possibly dangerous trip to find an old mining town that may get me killed. So I just left without saying anything to them. We headed out into the forest around noon after a quick rest so we wouldn't get tired on the way. We packed a tent with us so we didn't have to sleep out on the forest grounds. Whistleton seemed a while away, so we knew that we'd have to use it. While we were walking, my girlfriend, Jessie noticed a large stain-like paint or whatever on the side of a tree. I walked over and took a closer look. What the fuck? Is that blood? I regret the fact that I was right. I turned around and saw my friends but then something else caught my eye. A dark, shadowy figure wearing a top hat. When I tried to focus and make out a better image of it, it bolted out of sight. After walking a few more hours we finally came across a broken up sign that said "Welcome to Whistleton". I was so relieved that we finally found it because I was exhausted from all of the walking, hearing a bunch of whispers, and seeing dark and creepy figures running through the woods. I just thought it was because I was just exhausted or dehydrated. But it was all too real. We started surveying the town a bit and on almost all of the buildings had the same thing written in blood, "GO AWAY. LEAVE US ALONE." It was pretty creepy but Terry said that it was probably people who reached this place before us just playing a prank. If only he was right about that. It was finally night time, and by night time I mean about 8:42 PM. Nobody was tired, which is quite obvious. At that time we were just scattered around with a few people still at camp sitting by the fire. Marcus came out of one of the houses screaming his damn head off because he said he saw a girl. We just laughed at him because we thought he was trying to scare us until some chick popped up from behind him and she looked like one of those witches off of Left 4 Dead. That seriously scared the life out of me and my first instinct was to scream but I was worried she'd come for me next. She grabbed Marcus and jumped up into the trees and all we heard was Marcus screaming. As we were all in shock, a whole fucking horde of the damn things came out of the trees running at us! I grabbed Jessie by the arm and ran with Jacob when he helped up Terry and we all ran like hell. Terry grabbed a shovel and slammed it into one of their faces and Jackie came out of nowhere with a gun and just started shooting. She was shooting the gun off wildly and damn near shot me! Jacob ran up and grabbed the gun and took the ammo out of her pocket and they both ran. The people still at camp, most of them dead, but like I said. Some of them were having sex which was a big mistake. John and his brother Kane charged at them with pickaxes and took about six of them but were then overrun by those fucking zombies! They just kept coming with blood dripping from their mouths and flesh stuck between their teeth. How long have they been here? Jessie started crying when she saw that most of the people who were eaten alive were now chasing after us. Jackie was overwhelmed with fear so she grabbed the gun from Jacob and put it to her head as the freaks charged at her. She pulled the trigger. She ended her own life. We stopped for a few seconds in shock. Jacob, my best friend. Just lost his girlfriend, right in front of him. The zombies weren't chasing us though so we just kept moping and moving along. I had them move along further because Terry and I had to stay back to make sure Jackie was staying dead. Me and Terry caught up with the group and we realized that Terry had been bit. Only God knows how he survived but he was showing the signs now. It wouldn't be long before he'd try to eat us. He was experiencing severe pain and started crying. But then he started getting violent. Terry started screaming and I looked around and started seeing shadows again. The shadows were moving closer and closer and that s when Terry charged at me. Jacob tackled him from the side and beat his face in with a rock and threw the rock into a face of one of the zombies. We started running once again. Nearly reaching the end of the woods Jessie had stepped into a bear trap with blood gushing from her leg. I just stood there crying trying to pry open the trap but Jessie told me the number one thing I never wanted to hear. "Jason, just go, please leave me I don't want you to die too! I love you! Just go!" I gave her one final kiss as I held her her hand Jacob ran up and grabbed me to try to pull me away but I didn't want to leave her. He hand slipped from my grasp and I just screamed as she was eaten alive. Then I knew I just had to run. When Jackie shot herself I took the gun out of her hand when we started to run again. I pulled the gun out and aimed for the head. I shot Jessie. I shot my girlfriend, I saved her the suffering, I didn't want to see her in pain like that. Right as we hit the road the shadow-like figure popped out of the trees and scared the fuck out of both of us but Jacob tackled him and tried holding it down and trying to beat it up. In the midst of that he told me to just go. He was sacrificing his life for my safety just like Jessie did. I truly had nothing left in my life but I did as he said. The zombies kept running but stopped at the road. They wouldn't leave the trees. The road was their weakness I guess. They ate Jacob. I watched my girlfriend and best friend get eaten right in front of me. I broke down and cried. One Month Later I was still devastated by what had happened to all of my friends. I failed the assignment and I just felt hopeless. In the middle of class one day I felt a weird tingle in my bones and began to get very cold so I got up and ran to the bathroom. When I got to the bathroom I looked in the mirror and noticed that my hair had started to fall out and I looked like I fucking did meth! My right side started hurting a lot and I pulled up my shirt to see a bite mark. By the time you read this. I'm probably already dead. Category:Diary/Journal Category:Monsters Category:Nature